


[Podfic] All Together Now

by aranel_parmadil



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Music, Johnlock Roulette, M/M, Mind Palace, Misunderstandings, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-22 18:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8296051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aranel_parmadil/pseuds/aranel_parmadil
Summary: A love story, in four chapters, with two verses and a chorus of All Together Now by the Beatles.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All Together Now](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4457003) by [standbygo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/standbygo/pseuds/standbygo). 



> All thanks go out to consulting_smartass once again for the fantastic cover art, and to standbygo for permission to podfic this awesome fic. Thank you so much, both of you!

 

 

All Together Now: available - [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/xjy08aqoxn3y5mo/All+Together+Now.mp3) (MediaFire) and [here](https://soundcloud.com/aranel_parmadil/all-together-now-by-standbygo) (Soundcloud).


End file.
